That's Love
by Lahore7070
Summary: Seven years ago the desion would have been easy for him now he wasn't so sure. Kathy and his kids or Olivia. His head was screaming one thing but his heart was screaming another. He knew he loved Liv but he had to go with his head on this one. EO noncase
1. Chap 1

TITLE: Don't Lie To Me  
AUTHOR: Lahore :0  
RATING: PG-13 just to be on the safe side  
FEEDBACK: Please?  
CLASSIFICATION: Olivia/Elliot eventually  
SPOILERS: none  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a short chapter sorry. (First Fic... give me a break) YES I restarted and reedited this so ah enjoy  
DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns the characters I do not, but don't get me wrong I wish I did

SVU Squad Room  
1:47 am

Olivia woke with a start and was suddenly confused of why she wasn't at home in her bed but at her desk. She flipped open her cell phone and groaned when she saw the time. She also noticed she had to missed calls, both from the man she was seeing, who she kept putting off. Olivia looked up from her desk when she heard a muffled laugh and sighed when she saw Elliot as well was still there.

"Why'd you let me sleep, and shouldn't you be getting home?" Olivia mumbled.

"Probley, and because you look so cute when he sleep." He teased with that smirk that always stopped her heart.

Elliot walked over to the lockers, returning seconds later with both their winter coats in his hands, "Come on I'll take you home" he offered handing Olivia her coat.

Olivia took her coat and shook her head,"Nah, I'll just take a cab, and call Jeff while IM at it I've been putting him off lately and besides, you should go home to your family."

Elliot smiled sadly at the mention of his family but quickly covered it up by arching his eyebrows and laughing, "Jeff? What happened to um...what's his face...ah yes, James was it?"

Olivia noticed the quick moment of sadness that showed on Elliot's face and suddenly became worried. She knew Kathy and Elliot were fighting more then usual, is that why he's been staying late? Or maybe it was more. Could Kathy have filed for a divorce? She decided now wouldn't be the best time to ask. She smirked to hide her thoughts.

"It was Josh, first of all and-" Olivia hesitated, thinking of a lie because if Elliot had found out he had tried to pressure her for sex he'd go after the poor kid, "- He moved to... Chicago so we had to break it off." She lied quickly hoping he'd fall for it.

But Elliot knew her better then that. He knew her inside and out and could always tell when she's lied. Well, to him at least. It was always the second or two she hesitated that gave her away. That made him wonder, how well could Olivia read him? Could she tell that something was going wrong with him and Kathy? Or even that he was staying at a friend's apartment while he was out of town? Could she possibly know Kathy filed for divorce because she thought he and Olivia where having a "fling"? He figured he didn't want to take his chances and risk slipping something if she didn't. He'd tell her when the time came.

"Sure Liv" he said and walked toward the door before stopping. He turned around just to check.

"Come on Liv your just a few blocks away-." He stopped because he knew Liv knew his house was miles away in the other direction.

(A/N) Gasp, I know right well I had to stop it here, couldn't have thought of a better ending to the first chapter ...lol well let me know what you think!


	2. Chap 2

TITLE: That's Love  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: PG-13 just to be on the safe side slight swearing  
FEEDBACK: Please?  
CLASSIFICATION: Olivia/Elliot eventually  
SPOILERS: none  
AUTHORS NOTES: Povs this chapter took an awhile and its kinda cheesy...tell me what cha think even if you think this sucks  
DISCLAIMER: Me: Can I have them pretty pretty please!  
Dick Wolf: No  
Damn

Squad Room

1:52am

"Elliot-" Olivia was confused, and that was all she could come up with to say. She searched his dark blue eyes for an answer but he was just as suprised as she was and he was seconds away from slapping himself. Olivia was going to question his offer when he cut her off.

"Look Liv, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" and with he walked out of the station leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts

Olivia's Apartment (Olivia POV)

3:31 am

Tonight, well morning, I can't sleep. The thoughts of what Elliot said dwell in my head. So Kathy kicked him out. Or maybe that wasn't it. Either way it worries me because in the many years we have been partners we've shared everything, well everything we could without getting romantic. I'm often told I'm beautiful, smart, charming.(A/N Sorry if this makes her sound vain) None of which I believed. Sure, men fall for me often, and sure most male victims, suspects, and even other officers that I've encountered in my time in the NYPD made some sort of sly comment or look about my appearance that make it quite apparent what they wanted. Sometimes it even gets physical. But they just know me from the outside, and the only person I feel who really knows what's inside of me is Elliot and for what I know he's still married.

I have to realize Elliot won't always be there to push some man who showed any signs he was virtually undressing me in his mind against the nearest wall and threaten to arrest him for sexual assault of a female police officer. But the thought of Elliot not being there scares me, that's why I learned not to push things with him. A lot of stuff pushes him off the edge and the last things I want is one of us to get a different partner or to even get fired.

I realize he is one of the best friends I've ever had and how open I could be with him about my past and I would die inside if anything ever happened to him. I wish over anything thing that they could for once be more then just friends.

I've decided to let him bring it up when he is good and ready.

Erik Carson's Apartment (Where Elliots Staying (Elliot POV))

3:31 am

I turn over and mutter "Fuck" for about the fifth time tonight before I let my thoughts turn to Olivia.

How could I let that slip! But for all I know that could be I good thing. Maybe Liv will figure it out and realize what happened so I won't have to tell her. But that was defiantly not how I wanted her to find out. Is it for the best though? The divorce I mean. For the first time in more then 15 years I'll get to explore the dating world. But is that what I want? No. I know what I want and all I need to do now is figure out how to get it.

SVU Squad Room

9:08 am

Elliot came bursting in the bullpen, eight minutes late for work. When he arrived he saw Olivia, feet up on the desk laughing.

"Don't waste much time do you?" she said which made Elliot grin, glad she didn't bring up what happened earlier that morning. He went over to the lockers to put his coat away and get out his gun. He paused when he saw a sticky note on this locker that read:

Elliot-   
Please tell me what's going on,  
This is a request not a command.

10 o'clock  
The usual place

Much Love,  
Liv

Elliot couldn't help but smile. She knew him to well to know he wouldn't not come. Then he found his eyes staring at the bottom "Much Love" had she meant it like that, or in a friendly way? He decided not to think about it and he shoved the note in this pocket and arrived in the squad room just as a new case was being presented. He sighed and got ready for the long day ahead.

Olivia's Car

10:28 am

Olivia and Elliot were on their way to check out the crime scene for their latest rape case involving a 14 year old girl.

Elliot looked over to Olivia as she was changing the radio the radio to some John Mayer song he's heard Liz playing various times. He never knew Olivia was into this kind of music. Then he frowned at the thought of his daughter. He hadn't seen his kids in over a month.

Olivia noticed the pained look on his face and began to pity him. If he wasn't living at home he probley isn't seeing his kids. She was sure that Kathy wouldn't not let him see them. But people suprise you sometimes she concluded. He must not be used to being alone she thought.

Alone.

She hated that word, for she had been it most of her life.

(A/N) I know this chapters are short- sue me

Please don't


	3. Chap 3

TITLE: Don't Lie to Me  
AUTHOR: Me... for only I can write fanfictions written by me  
RATING: PG-13  
FEEDBACK: Please?  
CLASSIFICATION: Olivia/Elliot  
SPOILERS: none  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: EO FINALLY in the chapter ( I'm watching SVU now yah!) The Josh idea sounds fun enough wink I'll see what I can do...cause you know... I'm pretty close to the author...dusts off shoulder and apparently very full of myself... Oh and I don't live in New York, nor have I ever been ... so as of now, there is a coffee shop called Uno's in NY k? k (This is the return of the current b/f... just to clarify)  
DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf is amazing I am just a young feeble-minded SVU addict understatement

Uno's Coffee Shop  
10:05 PM

Olivia sat in their usual booth, back facing the door in the corner of Uno's Coffee Shop waiting silently for Elliot, hoping he would show. When she heard the door open she turned, facing the door expecting to see Elliot but instead she met the dark eyes of Jeff.  
She turned sharply back around and sank low in the booth hoping against hope he hadn't noticed her. When she heard him arrive at her side she realized she wouldn't be so lucky.  
"Hard at work Livvy?" she looked up at him scared at what she would see. Her dark eyes met his fuming black ones and she froze. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to so she was eye level with him.  
"Or hardly working?" he pushed her back into the seat and that spat "You fucking whore!" she closed her eyes and expected his fist to collide with her face. When it didn't she slowly opened her eyes expecting to see the worst but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Elliot had apparently heard their short conversation and had Jeff into a choke hold against the nearest wall. Olivia noticed they had everyone's attention so she jumped up and tried to pull him off. Elliot moved her away with his hand and pulled Jeff out the door by his neck. Olivia decided not to follow and she slid back into the booth and rested her head on her hands. A few moments later Elliot slid into the booth and took her hands in his and smiled. She groaned before saying  
"Dear God Elliot, what did you do?" she moaned not wanting to know that answer. Elliot was about to speak up when the waitress appeared. Elliot ordered for the both of them, all the years of being partners he knew exactly what she wanted. Then he turned his attention back to Olivia.  
"Oh you know the usual, it wasn't you it was him, I'd just rather you not be friends," he grinned but Olivia was not amused. She sighed and deeply sipped her coffee. The grin quickly slipped from his face and decided that was not a way to start the night.  
"So..." he started. Olivia looked up, her expression unreadable. She spoke softly,  
"Look, if you don't want to talk about this-" he put up a finger to her lips to silence her.  
"Liv I just need to get this out, and I won't lie to you" he paused for a moment then began again. "Last month... I came home late ... much later than I should. I was drunk Liv, God I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't want to go home and I didn't want to bug you so... I went to O'Learys ... drank way to much and took a cab home. Apparently Kathy had called Captain 3 hours earlier and he said the team and I had already left. And when I arrived home ... she lost it. She knew I was drunk. She told me to get the hell out and that I should expect the divorce papers. Oh... Liv," he buried his head in his hands, " she thought I was having an affair ... with you." Olivia paused her mind dwelling on this last words "with you." It sent chills up her spine. He continued, " So now I'm staying at my friend Erik's apartment since he is out. Olivia looked up and for a moment their eyes met and Elliot knew she understood, he felt suddenly selfish he had only been alone for a month and he had Olivia pitying him but Olivia had been alone her whole life. He knew they were both carrying the same expression ... the hatred for being alone.  
They both sipped their coffee silently before Elliot spoke up, "You sure know how to pick the bad ones Liv." For the first time Olivia noticed the bruise forming around his left eye.  
"Oh Elliot I'm sorry!" she replied in shock and stood up and got her coat."Come on Elliot let's go back to my apartment and get you cleaned up." Olivia offered him her hand and they walked out of the coffee shop, both of them were aware they were sill holding hands, and neither cared.  
They were in love but neither knew if the other felt the same way so the tried to act as if was casual. They didn't let go until they reached her door.

Olivia's Apartment  
11:14 PM  
Olivia took off her coat and flicked off her shoes as she entered the apartment, Elliot following close behind. Neither of them had said a word since leaving the coffee shop and neither of them had to. Olivia reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel the got out two beers and handed one to Elliot.  
They both went over and sank down next to each other on to Olivia's comfy couch. Elliot flipped through the channels but the only thing on was Law and Order: CI they both sighed, these drama shows were so over-rated.(A/N couldn't help it) He kept flipping through that channels till he saw that S.W.A.T was on so he left that on. He decided this was a good of time to try something with her, to see how she'd react and if she wanted 'them' to happen as much as he did. As innocently as possible Elliot placed a hand around her waist. She didn't seem to object, but that was the easy part. Slowly Elliot started to pull her onto his lap. No objections. Great he thought, that's all for now, unless she's got anything planned, he smirked at the thought. Olivia snuggled into him which made him slightly aroused.  
Olivia was suprised when he pulled her into his lap. She was hoping something would happen between them but so soon? Was he even officially divorced? She concluded that it was perfectly innocent. For now.

Olivia's Apartment  
6:25 am

They fell asleep like that, which none of them really planned on. A cell phone ringing brought Elliot fumbling from his dreams which he much have rather stayed in. He noticed Liv in his arms and smiled. He softly moved her from his lap, hoping not to wake her then he attended to his phone. He hesitated when he saw the caller ID ... it was Kathy. He flipped open his phone and answered  
"Hello?" he answered trying not to sound anything like he was feeling.  
"Elliot, look... I'm sorry for kicking you out before... I'm thinking maybe we can work this out and you know, move back in Elliot, your kids miss you." Elliot could do nothing more then just stare at Olivia's sleeping form. When Kathy brought him back to reality, "Hello? Earth to Elliot!"  
"Yeah Kath hold on for a sec" Elliot put down the phone and leaned against the wall. Seven years ago the choice would have been easy for him now he wasn't so sure. Kathy and his kids or Olivia. His head was screaming one thing but his heart was screaming another. He knew he loved Liv but he had to go with his head on this one. He picked up the phone and said  
"I'll be right over Kath, ah-uh I love you to, bye." He closed his phone and just looked from it to Olivia. He started to wonder if he was making the right choice. Well, to late now he decided. He walked to the door and paused then he looked back to Olivia, sleeping on the couch. His heart went out to her. But he knew what he had to do you the sake of his children, he turned and left the apartment completely unaware Olivia was awake the whole time. He had completely broken her heart and there was no doctor in the world who could ever fix it. And the worst part is he didn't even know he did it.

(A/N so sad I know...)

SVU Squad Room  
9:00  
Olivia wanted to take the day off badly. She didn't want to see the eyes she had got lost in the night before. But what was she supposed to say to Captain? I've got a broken heart? He probley wouldn't let me off if I had a broken leg. So she was stuck at her desk, doing what she does best, paperwork.  
Elliot came barging in some few moments later, apologizing again for his tardiness. Olivia didn't even look up from her desk, she couldn't because if she did she knew her heart would break for the second time. What was she expecting? A full blown romance? She should have known him well enough to know he wouldn't just leave what took him 20 years to build just to be with her, a pathetic product of rape who couldn't make it to a second date to last her life. She felt foolish. But nevertheless she was a brokenhearted fool. Then Cragen came out of his office and motioned to Olivia and Elliot to come to him. Elliot came to stand right next to Olivia, so close she could feel the heat from his body and it was driving her crazy.  
"We got a knew lead on Jane Doe's case from missing persons, a Marissa Swan, check it out." He handed Olivia the file and walked back into his office. Olivia sighed and went over to her locker to get her coat. She paused when she felt Elliot place a hand on her forearm.  
"Liv..." he began but Olivia pushed off his hand and cut him off.  
"Look I heard you this morning ... its fine... I'm glad for you really I am," The next part killed her to say," Your're acting as if we were in love or something, Elliot." Elliot's voice cracked when he spoke up next.  
"I guess... I'm guess I'm sorry for ah ... leaving this morning without a note or anything." This was killing both of them, they were both nearly to tears when Olivia spoke up.  
"We should...ah. ... get on this case," she pulled out her coat from her locker and slammed it just with force that made the whole squad room jump. Then she swiftly left the squadroom. Cragen came out of his office and looked from Elliot to the still swinging doors.  
"Fin! Go with Liv. Elliot my office. Now." Fin got up from his desk and quickly left after her. Elliot sighed and went into Cragen's office. When he entered Cragen looked up at him and exclaimed, "What the hell was that Elliot!" Elliot shrugged, which gave Cragen the impression he didn't care. By then Cragen was fuming, "Your riding a desk Stabler until you and Liv decide to act your age and solve whatever this problem is."  
Elliot didn't protest, he just left the office without a word and slumped at his desk, quite aware Munch was eyeing him suggestfully.  
"Lover's quarrel?" John asked. Elliot ignored him. He felt the urge the take the picture of Kathy and chuck it against the nearest wall. The effects of a bad choice were now setting in.  
He lost one of the most important people in his life and for once, he didn't have a plan.

Stabler House  
2:52 am  
Elliot dragged himself up to his room and removed his clothes the smell of beer still apparent in the air. He noticed Kathy wasn't in bed. He turned sharply toward the door and saw Kathy's slim figure standing in the door way. She flicked on the lights, which nearly blinded him.  
"This is the last straw Elliot Stabler, I want you and all your stuff out of here by tomorrow!" and with that she left the room. Some 15 minutes later Elliot lifted a large suitcase into the back-seat of his car. He got in the car and drove, unsure where to go. He know where he wanted to go but would be be welcomed? He decided not to push, and drove to Erik's apartment.

Olivia's Apartment  
3:00 am  
Olivia sighed, moved into a different position and tried to drift asleep but she wasn't mentally tired as she was physically. Her mind turned to Elliot and she felt her heart sink. She didn't mean to throw a fit at work and get him in trouble but she was just so angry. But at who? Herself for not telling Elliot how she felt? Or Elliot who had totally just left her there and hadn't even tried to talk about it? She paused. He did try to talk about it and you just push it back in his face.  
"Whatever happened to not showing any emotion Liv?" she thought silently to herself.

SVU Squad Room  
9:01am  
Olivia walked in one minute late, suprised to find Elliot was already there, filling out paperwork she knew she had to apologize for yesterday but she didn't know how. She was about to go to the lockers when she noticed something, the picture of him and Kathy, which had been on his desk since forever, had now been removed. Figuring this could mean anything Olivia went to the lockers to hang her coat up, then went back to sit at her desk. She could tell he was trying to avoid eye contact with her. So she sighed and got to work.  
Elliot didn't notice her until she sighed. He had been reading the same page for nearly 5 minutes. He looked up at her to see her bend over paperwork, but he knew her heart wasn't in it. A door opening distracted his thoughts. A man entered carrying a large vase of white roses entered. He went over to Fin's desk and asked where Olivia Benson was. Munch and Fin both pointed to her who was still hunched over paperwork. The man approached Olivia and placed the flowers on her desk and left. Olivia took the card from the vase, it read,

_Livia,  
Baby I'm sorry, please give me another chance  
Meet me at Uno's at 9:30 if you can get off work  
I still love you no matter what  
Josh _

(a/n) Cliff hanger ending hahahaha ha ha


	4. Chap 4

TITLE: Don't Lie to Me  
AUTHOR: I dunno who? Oh me hahaha  
RATING: PG-13  
FEEDBACK: Please?  
CLASSIFICATION: Olivia/Elliot eventully  
SPOILERS: none  
AUTHORS NOTES: Chapter 5 ...Yes! But really the return of Josh! The the fall of Josh and the return of Elliot! Sorry if Olivia comes out as a whore in this chapter, its not what I was aiming for at all. Ok and I know someone would have something to say about all this happening in a public place and no one stopping it but just ignore that k? AS for Divorce papers I just dug up my parents and copied some down don't flame me for my lac of knowledge on the subject  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine :(

Flashbacks are in Italic

Squad Room  
9:07 PM

Olivia shivered and looked up from the card to see everybody looking at her. She flashed a fake smile and shoved the card into her desk and moved the flowers to the floor, next to her desk. She leaned back into her chair and let her mind wonder back to the night...

_They had been dating for over three months and she knew he wanted more._

_  
Olivia and Josh walked back into her apartment, Josh was intoxicated and even though Olivia had much to drink, she was still very much sober. When she closed the door, Josh pushed her up against it and lowered his mouth to hers. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself off the door, and they made their way over to the couch and he laid her down on it and he laid on top of her. By then the kiss had grown very deep and Josh was getting quite aroused but as for Olivia she was getting very uncomfortable about where this might lead. All the sudden she felt Josh's cold hands undoing her belt and she pulled away from the kiss.  
"Josh, we need to stop." Olivia said pushing him away slightly. Only Josh either hadn't heard what she said or didn't care, and kept working on her belt. Olivia pushed him so hard he flung to the other side of the couch. " Josh, what the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed getting up. She was counteracted by Josh pushing her back onto the couch and pinning there. She struggled under his strong grasp but couldn't break free. Josh then lifted one hand from her wrist to try at her belt again, this was her chance. _

_She used her free wrist to reach under the couch and grab the gun she keep there. She brought it up and pistol-whipped him in the face. He fell to the floor and Olivia got up and stood over him with the gun.  
_

_"If you know what's good for you you'd leave now" she screamed. Josh nearly sprinted to the door, grabbed his coat, and left. _

That was the last she saw or heard from him. Well, until now. She thought he was pretty gutsy trying with her again. But she knew she would go despite his bad attempt to rape her, that was something most people didn't know about her, she was vulnerable when it came to men. A hand waving in front of her face brought her back to Earth.  
"Ello? Anybody home in there?" She jumped. Munch was sitting on her desk waving his hand in front of her face like an idiot.

"Yeah sorry just zoned out for a second." Munch looked at her and he repeated his question.

"For the four thousand time Olivia. Who. Are. The. Damn. Bloody. Roses. From?" she looked from him to the flowers to the floor and sighed, quickly thinking of a lie.  
"Just an old friend of mine from high school ... wow I haven't heard or seen him in ages!" She lied quickly. Fin looked at her to the flowers.

"Ah-uh and this guy from your high school ... from 20 years ago ... knew where you worked, even though, you haven't talked to him in ages? Try again," he questioned, looking at her. She sighed.

"Look guys he's just a guy I know, calm down." And with that she got up and went to the peace and quiet of the girl's bathroom. Once Fin and Munch heard the door close they jumped from their desks and went to hers.

"Now let's really see who little miss priss's boytoy is." Fin said, opening her desk drawer and got the note. Elliot looked over to him in curiosity, he knew he should stop him, but he was just as curious about who they were from as him. Fin opened the note and read in out loud.

"_Livia,  
Baby I'm sorry, please give me another chance.  
Meet me at Uno's at 9:30 if you can get off work," _Fin laughed at this part  
_"I still love you no matter what.  
Josh" _

Fin looked from Elliot to Munch, "Do either of you know who this Josh kid is?" Munch nodded his head no but Elliot just stared. So Olivia had lied to him. But what could he have done so bad that she had to lie about it. Elliot then spoke up.

"She claims he 'moved to Chicago' so they had to 'break it off' but from the looks of that card he is still in New York, not to mention very sorry for something." Fin shrugged his shoulders then laughed.  
"Whose up for coffee tonight at Uno's at lets say... 9:30?" they all nodded and when Fin heard the bathroom door open he shoved the card back into her desk, and he sprinted back to his.  
Uno's Coffee Shop  
9:25 PM  
The boys got into a booth in the very corner of the restaurant where they could see every table. Olivia hadn't arrived yet and there was a good looking man who keep looking at the door everytime it opened, so they guessed he was Josh. Then Olivia entered, 'looking amazing,' Elliot thought silently, this guy didn't deserve someone as pure as her. She smiled slightly when she saw Josh and went to sit down at his booth. They were lucky they were sitting close.

"Liv... I so sorry about what happened... I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, baby can you forgive me?" Elliot felt himself shaking with anger when Josh slowly started rubbing her arm. Olivia moved her arms from the table to her lap, she couldn't stand his touch. Josh looked into her eyes deeply and softly said her name, "Liv..." It sent shivers up her spine. Then she replied.

"Josh, if I hadn't of stopped you that night, " She paused "You...would have raped me." She said, her voice quivering. Elliot was surged with an anger he never felt before. He would have leaped out of the booth and pounded the boy's face in, if Fin hadn't of grabbed his shirt and pulled him back

"Hold up cowboy, we all feel like bashing the guy's face in now but just hold on." Elliot calmed down but still was noting how great it was gonna feel to bash this guys face in.

Josh grabbed her hand from her lap and said , "Come on baby, let's go back to my place and work this out," he stood up and pulled her with him. Olivia pulled her hand from his and sneered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," and tried to leave toward the door, but Josh grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him.

"Yes, you are Livvy" he said quietly to her. Elliot lost it and jumped on and off the table dodging Fin. He grabbed Josh by the shoulders and pushed him up against the nearest wall and punched him in the stomach while Fin and Munch rushed to Olivia, to get her out of there.

Elliot got all up in his face, "Do you have fun trying to rape female officers huh? HUH?" Josh was terrified, nothing was going to stop this man from ripping his face off. "You stay away from her or I will personally make sure you suffer." Elliot punched him one more time in the face and left to see how Liv was.

Outside  
9:48 PM

"What the hell were you doing with him Liv if he had tried to rape you before! How many times a day do you encourage people to report shit like that!" Fin screamed at her, but he stopped when he realized she was crying. He embraced her and softly apologized in her ear. Olivia looked from Munch to Fin when she realized someone was missing.

Then she realized some one had pulled Josh away from her, she sighed but jumped slightly when some one whispered softly into her ear,  
"Déjà vu?" she looked up to see Elliot sitting next to her. She hugged him tightly, then completely broke down in his arms. Elliot held her tightly. He loved the way she felt in his arms. It was funny because at that same moment, she was thinking the same thing.

Squad Room -2-16-05  
9:03 am

Olivia was the first one at work the next morning, she was hard at work (doing paperwork) when a middle aged man asked her if 'Mr. Elliot Stabler' was at work yet.  
When she nodded her head no he said. "Well, will you give him this when he gets here" the man handed her a thick pale orange folder then left. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then curiosity got the better of her. She opened the folder and pulled out a packet and read the first few lines "Now comes the Defendant. Kathy A. Stabler, by and through her attorney, Mason Schoenstedt and for her Response to Plaintiff's Petition for Dissolution of marriage issued 2-15-05."  
Olivia stopped reading at the date, which was the day before. Now she was confused. She heard someone coming in so she slid the paper back in the folder and quickly placed it on his desk.  
Moments later Elliot entered the room, looking refreshed. That was until he saw the folder on his desk and frowned, "What's that?" he asked Olivia. She just shrugged and continued her paperwork. She watched Elliot open the folder and read it's contents. He smirked and slid it in his desk before sitting down. She decided to play innocent, "So...what is it?" Elliot leaned back in his chair and smiled.  
"As if you didn't read it," she looked up from her paperwork and with an uneasy smile.  
"Guilty." He smirked and got out the folder and a pen and started to go through it, however the smirk quickly left his mouth.  
"This is bullshit!" he screamed sliding the papers on her desk so she could read it. "Kathy A. Stabler claims the defendant, Elliot R. Stabler committed adultery with an Olivia S. Benson, the defendant's coworker," she looked up to his fuming blue eyes. Grabbing the papers off her desk he left the room, shouting after him, "I'm going to go call my damn attorney!" she watched him leave the room.

Olivia Benson's Apartment  
11:42 PM

Olivia fell asleep on the couch that night, thinking about the divorce papers, and how in the world Kathy would doubt her husbands loyalty. Olivia woke with a start when she heard a pound at the door. She got up from the couch and opened the door. There she found Elliot, looking the worst she had ever seen him. She opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

He walked into the kitchen and looked back at her. "The bitch is fighting for soul custody of the children!" as he said that he slammed down a folder onto the table. " Go ahead," he said," look at it." Olivia hesitantly opened the folder to find a collection of pictures of him and her in various places including Uno's, where her hands are in his, and them walking home, holding hands from that night. The next one nearly scared her to death, it was her in his arms on her couch, they were both asleep. Olivia looked at the window next to her couch and whimpered. Elliot started pacing.  
"How could that bitch send a fucking stalker after me, after—" he paused to look at her, "us. We need you to testify ... but you only have to if you want to" She nodded, then

Elliot went over to her window and pulled down the blinds then walked back to her, pushed her against the wall and lowered his mouth to hers. It all hit her fast and the memories of that night with Josh hit her like a wave. She pushed a little.  
"Elliot..." he cut her off  
"It's okay Liv..." he kissed her again. Then she repeated louder  
"Elliot!" she pushed him away harder this time "Please stop" he looked into her eyes then looked away ashamed.  
"You're right Liv I'll leave I'm sorry." He felt stupid, thinking she felt the same way about him and to think she would just want to hookup with a guy would just got out of a twenty-year marriage not to mention he had four kids. He was walking toward the door when she spoke up.

"I love you Elliot," he turned toward her slowly making sure he hadn't misheard her. He would have questioned her about it but her eyes said it all. She walked slowly toward him their eyes never breaking contact. She didn't stop until she was right in front of him.

He whispered back to her "I love you too" she smiled softly the put her hand on the back of his neck and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He moved his hands to rest on the back of her waist and then deepened the kiss. It felt like forever until they pulled apart, both seeking air.

She moved over to the couch and sat down nodding for him to do the same. He pulled her into his lap like the did nights before. Elliot turned on the T. V and flipped on CSI.  
Olivia smiled , "I never figured you were a CSI person." he just smiled and he replied,  
"You learn something new everyday."

A/N- Not overrrr yea so ... reviewers you guys kick major ass!


End file.
